The Final Battle
by Bonnie Charlie
Summary: The Animorphs join with an old friend and a new ally. Introducing Prince Pongu Simrod into Fan fics! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story bounces around with the POV, so bear with me. Also, I'm kind of behind on the series, so don't have a cow. Oh deer, I'm overdoingthe puns a bit. Aren'tI arat?Okay,I'll stop. You're all a bunch of turkeys.

Disclaimer: Only Chris/Ponguu is mine. But he's mine, you hear? Mine!

A/N: I have a bad sense of humor. Forgive me.

**

* * *

**

**Rachel**

I sat and watched the two men fighting. One of them was tall, lithe, and muscular. I don't mean body-builder muscular, I mean guy-fights-professionally muscular. And he was lightning fast.His opponent was my cousin Jake. Jake was hard pressed just to stay away from the blinding punches and kicks.

We're part of an elite group. We protect the world from this alien race called the Yeerks. They're parasites, slugs really. They enter through your ear and take control of your brain. But we don't fight like my cousin's enemy. No, we have the power to morph. An alien called Elfangor, an Andalite, gave us this power.

We're the Animorphs. Me, Rachel, my best friend Cassie, my cousin Jake, his friend Marco, Tobias, and Ax. Tobias and Ax are different though. Tobias stayed in a hawk morph for more than two hours, so he's stuck that way. Ax is Elfagnor's brother. An Andalite. Think blue centaur with a scorpion tail and two extra eyes on stalks, with 360 vision, and you're almost there.

And right now, our leader was getting his butt kicked. Literally.

"Get up! Don't let your opponent have a clear shot at you!" yelled the big guy. His name was Chris Hotz. He ran a Dojo, or martial arts school. Jake's parents and mine had decided we needed it. And we had agreed.

"Alright, enough for one lesson. Jake, you need to move your feet more, you can't just stand there," Chris said, helping Jake to his feet. "Rachel, you're up."

"Good luck. He's fast," Jake said as he passed me.

I stood and faced Chris. He was really handsome up close. He stayed on his toes, moving back and forth. He kept one hand down by his leg, and one hand stayed by his chin. I examined his broad, naked chest, his finely toned six pack, and was suddenly hit in the side by a big, rough fist. I moved back, shaking myself.

"Don't get distracted Rachel. You need to be totally focused. Jake should be able to be screaming his lungs out, and you shouldn't notice," Chris growled. I nodded, and bit down on my mouth guard. I leapt out at him, swinging wildly. Chris jumped up, and brought his foot smashing into my head, knocking me down.

"You've got power, but not speed or finesse. Listen. All I'm going to do is move and block. What _you_ need to do is hit me."

I nodded, and attacked. He moved to the side, batting my fist to one side. I swung with the other which he blocked just as easily. We fell into a rhythm, me attacking, and him moving or blocking. Then, I brought my leg up, and smashed him in the face. It was totally involuntary, my leg had moved without me knowing. Jake leapt up and towards us, while I kneeled down to see.

"Oh god, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't do that on purpose," I said over and over again. I stopped, and I heard something. It sounded like…laughter.

"Good! Very good, Rachel! Your body is _supposed_ to move on its own. You shouldn't have to think. Let your body take over. Like a morph," he said, getting up. His nose was bleeding, but he was smiling, and his eyes had one of those glints.

"A…a what?" I stammered, hoping I didn't hear him right.

"A morph. You two _are_ the ones Elfangor gave the power to, right?" He said, looking amused.

"Crap," was all Jake said.

* * *

**Jake**

"What do you mean 'Crap'! He could be with the Yeerks!" Rachel shouted at me.

"If he was, would we really be alive right now? We've both seen up close what he can do in a fight, and he's probably been holding back. Anyways, he'll have to be told about everything. If he knows about us, he'll need to be on our side," I shouted back, oblivious to the reclining martial artist lying down, watching us like a tennis spectator.

"No! What if the Yeerks take him?" Rachel screamed, equally oblivious.

"Well, we'll tell him about them too!" I roared

"Finished?" Chris said, still lying down. We looked down at him, and we got to our feet. "I know because I'm already on your side. I know about the Yeerks, and I know about Elfangor. And no Yeerk can ever become my Controller, because in this form, I have no tangible brain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet your friend Ax. I haven't seen him for a long time. Would you like to come?"

Rachel and I just stared. It's like we had been told that there was no Santa, and the Easter Bunny was now road kill. We nodded dumbly, and followed Chris to his car. We all piled in, and drove to Ax's scoop.

On the way there, Chris explained.

"I'm not human. You probably guessed that. I'm what's called a Bal-Wyrm, or a Saiyanan. You've seen Hork-Bajir? Think bigger, stronger, tougher, smarter, faster, just better in general. And we're made for war. We're not the peaceful race that the Arn made. We're warriors, soldiers. The Andalites are like toys to us. And we're older too. Heard of the Pemalites? Kids, to us. I myself am nearly two-hundred and fifty of your years old. And that's young to us. We're kind of the human race's unknown and self-appointed protectors," Chris said, driving along.

"So…why haven't you done anything about the Yeerks before? You could have taken them all out before they arrived," Rachel asked. Gung-ho Rachel, always thinking about power and force.

"We didn't want to alarm anyone. Besides, the Yeerks have been mostly peaceful, which doesn't exactly warrant a full-scale assault. If you saw a bunch of aliens landing, and they started blasting people you didn't know had aliens in their heads, you'd probably start shooting at them. You wouldn't win, but you'd keep doing it. We don't want that. By the way, my name is Prince-commander Pongu Simrod. I'm the commander of the entire Bal-Wyrm navy, which is pretty much everything military. My father controls the rest. Which is a lot more. Just to give you an image," our new friend said.

(Still as long winded as ever, Prince Pongu,) a voice said.

"Shit. Fucking asshole." Chris/Pongu swore. He looked around, and finally saw what had spoken to him. It was Visser Three, the only Andalite-Controller. And he was standing with no less than twenty Hork-Bajir.

"This isn't my exit," Chris said, getting out of the car. I realized it wasn't the highway anymore. We had stopped in the woods, close to Ax's scoop.

"Alright, slug. You've got me. Leave the kids out of this, though. I was driving them home. They don't know anything," Chris said. He was trying to protect us, proving his side.

(They've seen too much. Besides, it's been so long since I killed the last human that failed me. They'll do nicely,) the Visser said. He nodded toward us, and a Hork-Bajir raised a Dracon beam at us. Then he fired.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, wow. I am really sorry for the previous and any later typos, spelling mistakes, etc. Here's the next chapter. As for my reviewer(s):

THANK YOU! I've tried to explain things a little more in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Only Chris/Pongu is mine. But he's mine, you hear! Mine!**

* * *

**

**Tobias**

I had been watching the entire thing.I saw what must have been a homing device, and I saw theVisser corner the car, and I saw who stepped out of the car..

When the Hork-Bajir fired, my hawk's heart nearly stopped. It threatened to stop again when the older man stepped in front of the blast. He took the beam in the chest, and leaped forward. I saw him draw two long, wickedly curved knives from behind his back. Two Hork-Bajir fell immediately, their throats sliced open. The guy spun around, and placed a kick into another's stomach, and following it up with a backhanded fist. He twirled, stabbing as he went. Six Hork-Bajir down, within the time it takes to yawn. Two more followed, victims of a roundhouse kick. I swear I could see the footprints.

(Get him you fools! He's unarmed!) The Visser roared. His four eyes couldn't see the twin blades, blades that reminded me of my own talons. The man paused only to show the Visser his knives, up close. There was suddenly a knife in the Andalite fur. The Visser roared, and charged forward. No Hork-Bajir were left to distract the man, giving him ample time to push Jake and Rachel into his SUV.

"You forget, Yeerk. I _trained_ Alloran. I showed him all he knows." The man said. He circled the Visser, reacting seconds before the Visser made a move. I figured Alloran was the Visser's host, which answered one thing, but led to so many other problems.

The man moved left, right, and struck. The blade disappeared into Visser Three's stomach, and it became stuck. The human, or whatever he was, leapt back, but not before the deadly tail took a swipe at his face. The Visser turned as the man dropped, while Rachel and Jake nearly tore the car apart to see him. I flew off to find Marco, Cassie, and Ax.

**Marco**

"So... this guy took on twenty Hork-Bajir and Visser three, won, took a Dracon to the chest and a tail blade to the face, and Cassie says he's still not dead?" I asked.

"No, He's just just asleep. Maybe that's what Bal-whatsits do when they're fatally wounded. Or maybe he's jus exhausted." Cassie, said, looking at the body. He was sprawled out in the grass near Ax's scoop, unconscious.

(I met him once. He taught most of the Andalite _arsiths_ how to tail-fight. He also taught us manuveurs to use while flying spacecraft. He is a very capable warrior. Only one person has ever acquired a Bal-Wyrm.) Ax said, musing in his alien way.

"Who?" Cassie asked.

(Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. My brother.) Ax responded.

"So… Your bro was a good friend of his? He'll help us?" I asked. I'm the most paranoid of the group, and anyone who can beat up Rachel is on my warning list.

(Yeah, he'll help. He took a Dracon Beam for Jake and Rachel.) Tobias said from his branch.

"That's another thing. Why isn't he dead right now? I saw lots of Hork-Bajir hit him, and he didn't feel a thing," Rachel asked, most likely wanting that same endurance.

(Bal-Wyrms regenerate very quickly. Also, their hearts and brains are in one organ, located in the tail. The only way to kill them without using a large bomb or a wide-surface laser is to cut the tail off. Even then, they may take you with them. An internal defense mechanism allows the to spit their stomach acids at enemies at the point of death,) our resident alien expert explained. (In human form, the tail disappears, which makes the organ or the _carxis_ disappear as well. In that form, they lose many innate abilities, but they gain an indestructible property. It is not uncommon for Bal-Wyrm soldiers to go into battle in human form.)

"I _really_ want that morph now. I could be a goddess! " Rachel said.

(You would not gain the human form, just the Bal-Wyrm form, which means that you would be killable, but it would not be easy.

"It's like 'Godzilla' on steroids. Or 'Xena' with extra muscles and a tail," I said. And everyone knew I was totally right.

"Well, now that we have him on our side, we can finish this," Jake said.

"Whadda I miss?" the crazy guy said. Well, the one that had been sleeping.

(Prince Pongu, an honor to meet you.) Ax said, bowing.

"Shaddup, Ax. I'm here to…ooh, I smell burgers." The guy said. Definetly ADD. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you guys that the Bal-Wyrm Fleet is at your command. We're ready to fight. And hello, Aximilli-whatever your name is. Not to be mean, but I'm not a morning person."

"Cool. Now we've got an alien army at our backs. Let's-" Rachel started, until I cut her off.

"Kick some Yeerk butt!" I yelled, beating Rachel to it for once.

"Ass is a better term. Let's kick some Yeerk ass. Do they have asses?" the guy said. You know, for a dude that could basically kill anything he wants, he's kind of a dumb shit.

* * *

Review please! You really don't have a reason not to... 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello Lads and Lassies! Here's the next chap(ter), a bit late (swears under his breath muttering things about PSATs, school, and parents). Anywyas, Thanks for reviewing. And in case you were wondering, I do practice sword.

As for Lil Maniac: glad you like Pongu. He's a good character that I've had for the past...five years.

Disclaimer: Only Pongu is mine. But he's mine, you hear! Mine!**

* * *

Cassie**

While the rest of us morphed, Pongu went back to his dojo to pick some things up. We arrived at the dojo after checking in with the Chee, our android buddies. When he got to Pongu's school, he was waiting with a pile of equipment at his feet. We landed, and demorphed. Then, the Bal-Wyrm prince gave us our gear.

"They're cloaking devices. Attach it to something, and you'll be rendered invisible. However, as soon as you make an aggressive move, they'll deactivate," He said, clipping one to his own belt.

"So… we get in the Yeerk pool in battle morphs?" Rachel asked. I love her like a sister, but she's a bit macho.

"You could, but I recommend entering in human morph, then morphing animal, then attacking. Full two hours of combat," Pongu said, picking up what looked like a piece of armor. He slipped it over his, head, and we watched in amazement as it covered him head to toe, finally ending up like some samurai warrior. It was a green, scaly material, one that not even mall-queen Rachel had seen.

(Bal-Wyrm scale armor? I would be honored, Prince Pongu,) Ax said, bowing low.

"Stop calling me 'Prince'. It's an annoying title. Pongu is fine. Or…well, we're not that familiar. And I don't know the women well enough…Anyways, yes, it's Bal-Wyrm scale. Impenetrable to blades and bullets, only beam can pierce this shit. Rockets still hurt. So do rocks…" Pongu said, getting lost in memories. Obviously, he had had bad experiences with rocks being thrown at him.

"It covers your entire body, and it uses your subconscious to look cool," He said, handing Ax, Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias each a suit.

"Cool! I'm like some space marine!" yelled Marco, moving around in his clunky armor. Rachel looked very dominatrix-y in her Amazon warrior outfit, while Ax and Tobias both looked kind of silly. Jake looked old, though, like he had seen too many fights, too many battles. Hell, we all had.

(How do we morph in this?) Tobias asked, always sensible.

"It stretches. You could fit the planet in that stuff. Not advisable, but possible," Pongu responded, picking up a pair of wickedly curved swords, one a little more than three feet the other a bit less. I guessed they were the samurai swords that went along with the armor.

"So how come Cassie doesn't get a suit?" Jake asked, concerned for my safety. I swear, if we survive this, I will push him down on the table and shag him with everyone watching (A/N: I know Cassie would never say this. Just for the funny.)

"She won't need it. She's going to morph into a Bal-Wyrm. She's going to morph into me," Pongu said, rolling up his armored sleeve.

**Ax**

Two things were said at this time.

"Are you insane!" Marco yelled. He seems to have an obsession with madness.

"How come I can't morph a Bald-Worm?" Rachel complained. For the same reason Marco apparently likes madness, she like large destructive morphs.

"She's going to distract Visser Three so that we can take his army out, and then deal with him. I'd like to save Alloran, but if not…" Prince Pongu said, his voice taking on a grim note. "She's going to use my body to draw Visser Three away."

"But he'll be able to hit the tail! She could die!" Prince Jake yelled, obviously angry. I did not want to choose one prince over the other, but if I had to, Prince Jake would be my first choice.

"And that's different _how_? You risk your lives each day, being who you are. And how can the Visser hit what's not there?" Pongu said calmly. He was a veteran warrior, with two-hundred and fifty-three years of battling under his belt. He may have been young by his standards, but he was already an invincible warrior, by any standards.

"Look, a little birdie told me she has a talent for morphing. She'll morph my body, except for the tail, get her back to a wall, and fight with sword and PCR." Prince Pongu explained.

"What's a PCR? Pop-tart cooking remote?" Marco asked.

(Ha ha. Humor!) I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me.

(It wasn't _that_ funny Ax-man,) Tobias said.

"Right. Anyways, it's a personal changing rifle. This switch is machine gun, this is rocket launcher, and this is beam cannon. Here's the sword. Don't worry about not knowing. Let the Bal-Wyrm take over. He knows." Pongu said, explaining the weapons. Finally, Cassie acquired him, and we went to combat the Yeerks for the last time. As we morphed, I swore to myself that I would take the Visser's head, and neither Prince would stop me.

* * *

Next Chapter: Surprise visit from an old friend of Pongu's! But whose side is he on?

Now that you're here, you have no reason not to review...


End file.
